


Imbolc

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Teaghlach [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2340s, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Melancholy, Pregnancy, Stargazer era, USS Stargazer, melancholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Follows on from Samhain, a few months later.  Beverly has news to tell Jean-Luc that could change their relationship, and her relationship with Jack.





	Imbolc

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make much sense if you haven't read Samhain.

Beverly slowly paced around the small quarters she was assigned on the _Stargazer_.  Her wedding to Jack was in three weeks, but all she could think about was her best friend, Jean-Luc. She had to talk to him.  Beverly glanced at her calendar and snorted.  _Imbolc?  Well, that fits...._ She straightened her uniform and headed out of her quarters in search of Jean-Luc. 

She finally found him in his quarters, relaxing with a book.  When his rich voice called “Come in”, she shivered.  When she entered, Jean-Luc looked up and he smiled at her and his smile lit up his entire face.  “Beverly, I thought you would be celebrating today.”  She raised her eyebrows at him. 

“You know what today is?”

“It’s Imbolc on Earth, isn’t it?” Beverly slowly nodded.  “Celebration of women and fertility?”  Beverly snorted then. “I’m surprised you’re here, but I’m glad you are. Can I get you a drink?” 

“No...no thank you.  Jean-Luc,, I need to tell you something.”

“I’m all ears.”  Jean-Luc patted the sofa next to him and Beverly began pacing around instead of joining him.  “I don’t know how else to say this, so I’m just going to come out and tell you.  I’m pregnant.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes lit up. “Congratulations, Bev!  Does Jack know?”  She shook her head.  “Well, I’m honoured that you told me first.”  He stood up and placed a kiss on her cheek and she started to cry. “Bev? What’s wrong.  Shouldn’t you be...happy?”  Beverly swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“Jean-Luc...I’m about fourteen weeks along.”  Jean-Luc cocked his head to one side.   “I’m sorry, Bev,  not getting the significance of that.”  Beverly frowned. “Jean-Luc, fourteen weeks ago was Samhain.” Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide. “Oh.”

“Yeah,  oh.” 

“So the baby... is mine?”  He reached out and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. 

“Can’t see how it would be Jack’s.  I didn’t sleep with him on Samhain.”  Jean-Lu grinned and pulled her into his arms.  “I’m a little surprised.  How did this...I mean, I know _how_ it happened, but....”

“Hmm. Well, it seems I forgot to update my implant....and since you can’t use one.....oops,”  she offered up lamely. 

“Oh, no Bev.  Our child could never be an oops.”  He gave her another kiss on the cheek.

“What should we do? My wedding to Jack is in three weeks, and I’m pretty sure I’m already starting to show a little.  Jack asked me if I put on weight recently!”

“You look beautiful.”  Beverly blushed. “Thank you.  But....should I call off the wedding?  I can’t marry Jack and have your baby...can I?  But I don’t want to be a single mother and I know you don’t want to get married....”

“Who said that?”

“Er.....well, I assumed you weren’t interested in marriage. Jack said you said...well, never mind.” 

“I think I would with the right partner...and Beverly, I do love you.”  A tear fell from Beverly’s eye and Jean-Luc brushed it away tenderly. “I love you too, Jean-Luc.  But can I just leave Jack like this?” Jean-Luc shook his head.  “No, of course you can’t. You’re going to have to,” he let out a long sigh and gave Beverly’s hand another squeeze.  “You’re going to have to let Jack think the baby is his.”

“Don’t you think he’ll figure it out?  He knows we didn’t sleep together for two weeks after the fight we had.” 

“Maybe he won’t do the math?  I mean, this is Jack we’re talking about.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Jean-Luc...are you sure? You really want Jack to raise your child?” Jean-Luc frowned.

“No. I’d like to raise my child with their mother, but it seems as though my child’s mother is promised to another.”  He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.  “Let me...let me be Uncle Jean-Luc.  When our child is older, perhaps we can tell them the truth.  Do you know if it’s a girl or a boy?”  Beverly shook her head. “No, not yet.  Do you...do you want to know?”  Jean-Luc brushed a strand of hair out of Beverly’s face. “Only if you want to know.” 

“I don’t know if I want a girl or a boy more.  You know, if our child looks like you, Jack might figure it out....maybe I should just tell him the truth.”  Beverly rested her head against Jean-Luc’s shoulder and drew her hands across his back.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her and swayed .  “Beverly....my love.  It is your decision. I would marry you if you want me to and help you with the fall out with Jack.  If I have to choose between my best friend or the mother of my child, I would pick you.”  Tears filled Beverly’s eyes again. “This is why this is so hard. Jean-Luc....you’re being entirely too understanding.” 

“You would prefer I was what? Angry with you?  Upset?  Beverly....I’m shocked and surprised, but I’m not angry or upset with you.”   Beverly smiled.  “No,  I don’t want you to be angry.  It’s just...you seem completely fine with the idea of another man raising your son.” 

“I’m not, Bev.  Trust me.  I want to scoop you up in my arms and put my mother’s ring on your finger and call you mine.  I want to raise my child...our child...with you.  But....I also love Jack and I know he loves you very much.  I wouldn’t want to hurt Jack.” 

“I know.  I love Jack too.  I mean, I did agree to marry him....but I love you, too.  And this baby,”  She took his hand and placed it over her abdomen. “This baby is the product of my love for you, not Jack.” 

“I know.  Beverly, what do you want to do?”  He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, which only caused her to cry harder.  “Stop being so nice!”  She thumped him on his chest.

“Um....I’m very angry with you?”  Beverly smiled. “Nice try.  In a way I’m glad you aren’t mad.”

“Were you worried I would be?”

“Yes.  I didn’t think you _liked_ children.” 

“I do.  I just didn’t like my former commanding officer’s children. They were...unruly.  I never thought I would have any of my own because I didn’t think I would find anyone I would fall in love with.”

“Oh.”  Jean-Luc smiled. “Yeah, oh.” 

“Jean-Luc, can I sleep here tonight?  I know I have a lot to think about, but I don’t want to be alone and I know Jack is on gamma shift this week.” 

“Of course you can.  I can sleep out here on the sofa and you can have my bed.”

“No.”

“Well, I’m not going to let you sleep on the sofa.”  Beverly swallowed and looked into his eyes. “I want to share the bed with you.”

“Bev, is that wise?”  She laughed.  “Jean-Luc, what else can happen?  I’m already pregnant.” 

“Quite.”

“I just want you to hold me.  Please? I need my best friend...” Jean-Luc softly smiled. “Of course. I’ll get you something to sleep in.”  He went over to his dresser and rummaged for a spare set of pyamas. “I’ll just...uhh...” Beverly laughed again. “Jean-Luc, you’ve seen me naked.”  She reached for the clasp on her jacket and tugged it off, followed by her skirt.  Jean-Luc’s eyes were drawn to her abdomen, where you could see the tiniest little bump.  “May I?”  Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc placed his hand over the bump. “Hello, little one.  I’m your papa, and I love you very much.  I might not live with you, and your maman might be married to another man....but I want you to know I love you.” 

“Oh, Jean-Luc...” 

###

Beverly motioned for Jean-Luc to approach her bed and she handed him the tiny bundle in her arms.  “Jean-Luc.  Meet Wesley Jean.” He looked up.  “Jean?”  She nodded.  Jean-Luc looked down into Wesley’s face and shed a few tears for his son. His son, who he was going to have to pretend to only be an uncle to for Jack’s sake.  When he suggested they not tell Jack the truth he hadn’t thought about how it would feel to actually hold his son in his arms.  “Beverly....he’s beautiful.  He looks like you.”  Beverly’s heart was breaking as she looked at Jean-Luc holding his son and not for the first time in the past 5 months did she wonder if she was doing the right thing.  “No. He looks like his father.” 

Jean-Luc softly smiled and leaned over to kiss Beverly on the cheek.  “He’s perfect, Bev.  Absolutely perfect.”


End file.
